


Pull The Trigger

by Asteroulik



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, I wrote this back in like 2017/2018 gimme a break, One Shot, Poetry, Suicide, Tagged it mature to be safe even though I wrote this before I was even a teen, Tragedy, blue exorcist manga spoilers, no good ending for you, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroulik/pseuds/Asteroulik
Summary: Take a breath and pull the trigger, kid.
Relationships: None?, sorta?? - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Pull The Trigger

His bullets are his lullaby.

His gun is his music box.

Now, he's gonna use his gun and bullets to go night night forever.

His teacher is his dad, the one that keeps telling him to stop falling asleep during class.

The dad that looks through his eyes.

And keeps stopping him from using lullabies and music boxes.

But the boy uses them anyway.

Now, the boy takes off his glasses and it still looks like his eyes are made of glass.

So dull and confused.

He's got nothing left, for he has abandoned what kept him up.

He abandoned everything for the words "I don't know."

Pull the trigger, is all he needs to do.

Pull the trigger, it all comes down to you.

Pull the trigger, and you'll feel like your mother too.

Hold on tight to that gun, boy, your hands keep shaking.

Your breathing keeps getting hotter and dryer, as sweat starts to form.

Close your eyes, the world you've created doesn't want to see what you're going to do.

Don't try thinking of anything, it'll hold you back.

Your dreams, your friends, and your family, forget it all.

Hush, don't let tears decorate your already red eyes again.

Those will only distract you from the lullaby that will go through your head.

Hush now, this time you won't wake up in bed.

Hush, we swear it'll take you far.

This crying and shaking you're doing now won't be a problem once you're dead.

If and when you wake up, be ready to run, because you'll be on a highway, on your way to hell, but you'll be the only one without a car.

If you make it, make sure to meet your teacher, face to face.

He'll surely give _you_ a gaze.

The boy took in a gasp of forced fresh air, his hands shaking, his eyes watering, he _kept thinking about what if's and what could he do, that's the problem._

That's your obstacle, boy.

Stop thinking. _Do it. It'll make things easier._

The boy, with his shaking hand, firmly put the gun next to his head, and with a jerk, he pulled the trigger.

Though, the sound of his lullaby wasn't heard by anyone but himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote and posted this onto ff.net. Thought it was time to transfer it here. I'll be transferring more works here, though I think this is the most emotional one / impactful one imo. I wrote this while going through a second-smaller depression. I think you can really notice lmao. Anyway, thanks for the read, good day/night.


End file.
